A World in Shade
by ichigoman29
Summary: When Blade Morningstar has turned evil and had taken over everything but Narnia, will our heroes prevail or will they to fall into the Shade.  Discontinued until further notice


Disclaimer Anything I use in this story except Shade/Blade I do not own…. Shadow if my friends and she lets me use it

Story: Shadow POV:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THERE?" Yelled Yamamoto as we stood inside the meeting hall of the soul reapers with every eyes trained on us. Mentally I sighed and then I repeated everything that happened…. First from Blade becoming evil, then kagome killing Andy… and then to Shade kicking us from Hueco Mundo.

Hold on let me explain. Blade is a very powerful and unique individual who was the key piece in the battle raging between good and evil, but when he went to go save a girl named Andy, he turned evil and became Shade. With me so far? Good. Andy, or Andromeda, is another very powerful and unique individual… we're sisters. She was also a key piece in the war… but instead of being turned… she is killed by Kagome, who, when trying to kill Shade/Blade, launched an arrow. Shade dodged it and it hit Andy instead who then died in a matter of seconds. I am in ways similar, and in other ways un-similar with my sister. Okay now that explanations are over… back to the story.

"This is not good yama-ji" Said Shinsui

"Yes yes I know… and only to make matters worse soon they will launch an attack when they know we are weakest… we need to ready the squads immediately.

"Don't bother…" said a voice from the hallway that was all to familiar.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Yelled Yammamoto as non other than Shade stood in the entrance.

"Oh it was easy enough considering my army is outside encircling the soul society."

"But how –"

"While you guys were here chatting to glory I snuck in with some forces, opened the gates, and let all hell loose, and then leisurely walking here I killed man after man and here I am."

"Your lying."

"Look outside." Non of us needed to look outside to know what he said was true, but to satiate our own needs we looked and all we saw was carnage. All over the seireitei was being overrun and buildings burned to the ground. To all four directions we saw flags being held up.

"You are the last enemy forces alive in the seireitei and after I kill you it'll be mine, and then I can stretch my arms and enslave all the dimensions."

"You'll never force us out."

"Oh really?" asked Shade as he spread his arms out, and out of nowhere soul reapers appeared in the doorway. "Did I ever mention Squad Zero?"

"YA? What of it… everyones heard of it."

"Its my squad… so basically those soul reapers in squad zero are loyal to me… plus the hollow I lead… so I'm giving you till the count of 10 to leave…. 1…."

"We have to go." Said Yamamoto.

"WHAT?" WE asked astonished.

"We have to get to the other dimensions and warn them that war is eminent… everyone our frist priority is our lives, then warning others…. Lets leave." And with a clap of his hands we were gone.

Shade POV:

"THE SEIREITEI IS OURS!" I yelled from the room, projecting my voice everywhere. "FROM NOW ON THIS LAND SHALL BE CALLED THE Dākufaiā (dark fire) LANDS!" and just like that re-construction began.. creating the Dākufaiā city.

Shadow POV:

"WE'RE RUNNING?" I asked astonished when we landed at Camp Half-Blood.

"No… regrouping… we couldn't have fought him alone… we need everyone else… our armies to clash with his… then us versus him… we need the vaizards, Half-Bloods, Gods, Aslan, and demons to fight him… or else we WILL die for sure…."

"We COULD HAVE TAKEN THEM!"

"NO WE COULDN'T HAVE! EACH ONE OF THOSE WARRIORS IS ALMOST AT MY LEVEL! AND SHADE IS STRONGER STILL HAD WE FOUGHT WE MAYBE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT THEM BUT THEN WE WOULDA BEEN TO TIRED TO DEAL WITH HIS ARMIES! DEAL WITH THE ARMIES THEN YOUR TOO TIRED TO DEAL WITH HIM! IT WAS A LOSE-LOSE SITUATION!"

"I'm sorry…. But what do we do?"

"We cant do anything." Said Zeus as he walked up to us.

"Why?" We all asked.

"Because we've lost Olympus, and underworld, and the underwater palace."

"WHAT? How?"

"Shade… when you left he had his forces rebuild the seireitei… now named Dakufaia City…. And then ported to Kronos's armies who have just taken over out fortresses…. Even the feudal era has been taken… then last place we can stand is Narnia where Queen Jadia has returned… maybe she'll help us… but I don't know…. We are going to use a spell Blade taught us when he was good and pack up the whole camp and move it to Narnia, then overthrow the queen, and set up base at one of the castles… with any luck Caspian has already fixed everything and is awaiting us… Should we be able to fortify Narnia we might be able to win the war because he'll throw almost everything at it. Lets go." Explained Zeus and after an hour of packing the camp we were off through the portal saying goodbye to everything in the human world… but I have an inclination (feeling) that the nightmare has just started.

Please comment…. Its not my normal par because it's a sequel to the Wand and the Sword so please bear with me and review so I can get this story up and running for good.


End file.
